The Babysitter's Flub
by C.C. the Magnificient
Summary: Drakken and Shego accidently get stuck babysitting! And you thought taking over the world was tough! DS! Not as much as some stories but there will still be somthing rather...well, why not just read it and see what I mean! No seriously read it x3
1. the victims go marching in

**The Babysitter's Flub**

**By Mrs. Dolotta (oh and Payton might have helped a little)**

**_Disclaimers- I don't any of these Kim possible characters except Cody and Maxwell. Nor do I own Baby Looney Tunes in case someone wants to get me for that. Kim belongs to Disney and looneys belong to WB. Simple as that. Leave me be._**

**Chapter 1 "The Victims Go Marching In"**

"_No Mary! It can never work between us! We're just too different."_

"_No Johnny! I can't live without you!"_

"_Mary,"_

"_Ah! I know what this is about! You've been seeing that other woman, haven't you!"_

"_It's not what you think."_

"Auntie Lipsky, I don' wan' this."

Mama Lipsky, better known as Dr. Drakken's mother, took the half-eaten, lukewarm poptart from her little nephew's hand and began to gnaw on it between sobs.

"Why ya' cryin' Auntie?" the two-year-old asked her.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about me Cody. I just get a little teary-eyed when I watch my soaps." She replied with a sniffle.

"How come? I see soap all the time an' I don' cry," Cody said.

"No silly-willy. I'm talking about a TV show called a soap," Mama Lipsky said cheering up.

"Why do dey call dem soaps then?"

"It's… it's a long story…" she giggled.

Cody looked at the TV screen for a minute then said, "I think I like cartoons better." Mama Lipsky laughed again.

The doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Mrs. Lipsky said gently.

"It's me mother!"

She opened the door quickly to reveal a tall middle-age man with unique blue skin and a dark blue lab coat. A young woman with long black hair and green eyes in a black and green jump suit stood behind him with a large cardboard box in arms. She looked rather annoyed at something.

"Ohhhhh goody! It's my widdle Drewbie!" mama Lipsky said in excitement as she squeezed Drakken uber tight. Shego smirked. "I was really hoping you'd come by. Oh and you brought your girlfriend too! How sweet."

"Mother!" Drakken said. "I told you already she's not my girlfriend!"

Shego said nothing. She knew that no matter how many times Drakken said that Mama Lipsky would still call her his 'girlfriend' every single time they met. She gave up trying to correct her a long time ago.

"So," Mama Lipsky continued completely disregarding Drakken's last comment. "What brings you two here?"

"I was looking for some things in my la…er…uh, I mean home and they're absolutely nowhere to be seen. I figured I check here in the attic."

"Well, sure! You two go right ahead," she said inviting them in. "You know you're always welcome in our home. By the way, I have some of my famous pineapple upside-down biscuits in the oven. Want some?"

"You bet!" Drakken said, a goofy smile coming over his face. Shego rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe he still got exited when his 'mommy' baked for him.

"Great!" Mama Lipsky said. "You two just make yourselves comfortable on the couch and I'll bring them right out."

Drakken and Shego sat on the couch in front of the TV where two-year-old Cody was watching _Baby Looney Tunes_. On the coffee table next to them they saw a little baby boy about five-months old asleep in a car seat with a pacifier in his mouth.

"Hey Doc, look at that." Shego _finally_ saidsomething since they arrived.

"Yes," he replied. "Those must be my cousin Carly's little boys. I heard about them but I never actually saw them."

"Hi," Cody walked over to them. "My name is Cody. An' that's my liddle brother Maxwell. Don' wake him up cuz he cries."

"Hi there Cody," Drakken said being friendly.

**TBC**

**I'm all outta time for writing now. Come on back and read the rest when I post it! It'll be uber funny soon enough… ---Payton & "you know who"**

ps: I like the word "UBER" and may use it often. Tell me if it gets annoying.


	2. Drafted

Thanx so much for your reviews! And now presenting…

**Chapter 2 "Drafted"**

"Drewbie! Terrible news!" Mama Lipsky came running into the den. "Your cousin Jerry was just in an accident!"

"Jerry?" Drakken said as he and Shego turned to face her.

"Yes! His wife just called me on her cellular! I have to go and see him right away! I hate to do this to you but would you two mind watching Cody and Maxwell while I'm gone?"

"WHAT?" Drakken and Shego said in unison.

"But…uh… I _can't_ mother. I have, uh loads of work to do and…"

"Oh _pleeeaaase_ Drew? I won't be gone too long. You'd really be helping me out…" she looked at him with a sad oh-I'm-so-poor-innocent-and-old-just-look-at-me face that a good son just couldn't resist.

"Oh, all right."

"_What?_" Shego said appalled then whispered, "Are you _completely _out of your mind? What could you possibly know about taking care of kids?"

"Did you ever baby-sit before?" Drakken whispered.

"Sorta…"

"Good enough," he interrupted. "Mother, we would be happy to sit for you."

"_Define happy_" Shego muttered to herself.

"Oh that's wonderful! Thank you so much! I'll try not to be gone long." She turned to Cody, "You be good now and help your big cousin Drew out if your brother wakes up," She turned back to Drakken and Shego without missing a beat. "But you know, he's such a peaceful baby, he probably won't wake up at all." They all walked towards the front door. "See you later, and thanks again!" She hugged Drakken and left.

Silence.

"So… now what?" Shego said breaking the silence.

"What are you asking ME for! You're the one who's done this before right?"

"Not since I was FOURTEEN years old."

"Uh, 'xcuse me…cousin drew…"

"Fourteen!" Drakken continued. "Why didn't you say something before?"

"Well if I do recall, YOU were the one who interrupted me!"

"ec-xuse me…"

"Well-you-you never let me interrupt when it's important! And that information was most definitely important! You should have told me and I might have considered not baby sitting!"

"Oh sure… fine then, don't admit you're wrong, just blame EVERYTHING on the sidekick. I do all sorts of work for you and what do I get?"

"Besides your painfully large salary?"

"DRAKKEN!"

"EXCUSE MEEEEE!" Cody screamed.

"WHAT!" Drakken and Shego screamed back.

"I smell something burning." Cody said.

"B-burning…?" Drakken sniffed the air. "Oh my gosh!"

"THE BISCUITS!" Drakken and Shego yelled.

"Uh-uh-UWAAAAAAAAAAA!" Baby Maxwell shrieked.

"Oh great! Now look what you did! You woke up the baby!" Shego snapped.

"_I_ woke up the baby?" Drakken retorted.

"WAWAWAWAWAWA!"

"For the sake of all that is dang good!" Shego yelled in frustration. "Okay listen, you go take care of the biscuits, I'll get the baby. Codwell-"

"My name's Cody-"

"Whoever you are, come with me and help me with your brother!"

And the army dispersed!

**TBC**

**Gee they're off to a swell start… be sure to come back for the next update to see what happens… **

**---Payton & "that darned cat who didn't give me credit for writing this! Grr!"**


	3. Hardships in the Infantry

Payton: **Thanx so much 4 reviewing. It keeps me going during the harsh winters.**

Mrs. Dolotta:** She's dillusional.**

Payton: **Oh, don't you even start with me, pussycat. I'm mad enough at you as it is.**

Mrs. Dolotta: **She's lost it.**

**Chapter 3 "Hardships in the 'Infant'-ry"**

"WAAAAAA!"

"Hey Code-red!" Shego said.

"It's Cody." Cody said.

"Whatever. Where's the off-button on this thing?"

"What?"

Shego groaned. "How do you make him stop crying?"

Cody crossed his arms over his chest. "Why ya askin' me? Aren't _you_ supposed to be the babysitter?"

"Hey, don't you smart-mouth me, kid." Shego glared at him.

"Yer not very nice."

"Oh yeah? Well don't think for a single second that I enjoy taking care of you two little monsters."

"Shego!" Drakken said a he came into the den. "Don't call him a little monster! You'll make _him_ cry too! Having been a babysitter you should know that."

"I said I was a babysitter. I didn't say I was a good one," Shego replied. "Besides, he doesn't seem to care anyway."

Cody stuck out his tongue at her. Shego did the same.

"All right, all right, stop it you two!" He said as he sat on the couch next to Shego and pulled a pacifier from the car seat. "Here give him this."

She did and Maxwell was instantly content.

"Wow," Shego said. "That was, um, amazing. How d'ya know?"

"Cuz Cousin Drew use ta have a pacifier till he was five-years-old." Cody giggled.

"What!" Drakken stuttered. "Where did you hear that?" Shego grinned at him. "N-n-not that it's true or anything…heh heh…"

"Yes it is. My Great Auntie tol' me so."

Shego started laughing. Drakken frowned.

"Oh go watchcartoons for Pete's sake," Drakken said.

**Sorry for such a short chapter but I had to get this out! i know what your thinking. When does the shippiness set sail! Soon enough good people. ---Mrs. Dolotta & Payton. (has a nice ring, no?)**

**payton: I'll get that cat... Oh by the way, if you have any ideas for this story, send 'em my way via e-mail at I can't guarantee i'll use them because i do have _some_ ideas but i would love to hear from you. And keep reviewing!**


	4. What's on the Menu?

Payton: **Hello, how ya'll been doing? I've been hard at work here on this chapie. Read on fellow fans!**

**Chapter 4 "What's on the Menu?"**

In song: _What do we see on the farm?_

_What do we see on the farm?_

_What do we see on the fa-a-arm?_

_Lot's of animals!_

_What kind of animals do we see?_

_A sheepdog, a horse, and a kitty!_

_A lamb and a cow and piggies too,_

_That's the kind of animals we see!_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_What do we see on the-_

**Click**

_It's all coming up on the next, Will & Grace! Weekdays at eleven only on Lifetime, television for woman._

"Hey! I was watching that!" Cody yelped in protest when Shego changed the channel.

"Watch it another time, Codney If I see one more sing-along-song, I swear I'll claw my own eyes out!"

"But-"

"Uh, Cody, You'd better just do what Shego says…" Drakken warned.

Cody pouted. "That's not fair. I wanna watch my shows." He glared at Shego.

Shego glared back. Cody stuck out his lower-lip and made a sad I'm-gonna-cry-eyes. Shego stared at him sharply. Thirty-seconds passed. Finally…

"Oh alright fine. You can watch your whatever it is," Shego snapped at him. "But absolutely _no_ sing-alongs, got it?"

She changed it to a channel where a little purple bunny-rabbit was hopping around in a lush green field. _Hello! Little Purple Bunny here! Are you ready to help me find my friends, the peanut squirrels?_

'Ugh, no thanks, I think I'm going to be ill.' Shego thought to herself.

Drakken, who had just witnessed this little scenario, wanted to change the subject. "So, Shego, this isn't so bad after all now is it." He said.

No response.

"Everything is in order, right?"

Still nothing.

"Shego, I'm talking to you."

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Everything's just dandy. I've never felt this happy in all my life. You know my favorite show really is _The Adventures of The Rainbow Bunnies_, Doc. Favorite of all time. Even more than _Will & Grace _and_ One Life to Live_. Nope just can't imagine life without those cute, cuddly, adorable little…"

"OKAY Shego, I get it," Drakken said impatiently. "But you have to admit everything's running smoothly. It's only been a little over an hour. Cody's happily watching cartoons and Maxwell is asleep. What could possibly go wrong now?"

"Uh-uh-uhwaa…uh-WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Maxwell woke up and began sobbing.

"You just _had_ to say something, didn't you." Shego sighed.

Drakken pretended to ignore her and picked Maxwell up from his car seat. "Ahhhh, what's wong wit the widdle baby, huh? What's wong wit the baby?" He cooed.

"Forget the baby, what's wrong with _you_, Doc?" Shego chuckled.

"Ha, ha, ha. At least I'm making an effort. The only thing I've seen you do so far is gripe and complain and face-off with a two-year-old."

"Well, I memory serves me right, you're the 'genius' who got us into this."

"No, no, no! We will not start arguing about this again! Let's just drop it and find out why Maxwell is crying." Drakken patted the baby on his back while he thought about what might be causing Maxwell's crying. "Maybe he's hungry."

"Well what does he eat?" Shego asked.

"Shego, babies feed on milk. You should at _least_ know that!"

"I **_DO_** know that! I'm talking specifics. Like the type of milk."

"What do you mean?"

"Y-you know, type," Shego slightly stuttered. "I'm wondering, well, whether his mother feeds him, um, _synthetic_ or _natural_."

"What are you talking about?"

Maxwell reached for Shego and she was forced to take him in her lap. Maxwell grabbed onto her collar and started gnawing on her suit. "Oh yeah, he's natural," Shego snickered as she loosened his grip.

"What? But I…ohhhh! Now I get it!" Drakken said in a soft voice. "You mean synthetic as in baby formula and natural as in, uh, uheh…"

"What are you looking at-"

"NOTHING! Um I mean nothing, nothing at all…" he said nervously. "Hey maybe my cousin left him something in a baby bag. Uh, Cody?"

Cody was completely mesmerized by the happy hopping bunnies on TV.

"Cody!" Drakken yelled.

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Cody whined.

"Did mommy bring a diaper bag for your brother?"

"Um, yes she did. It's over there under that table wit' his car seat on it."

"Thank you," He said as he reached for the bag.

Unknown to him, Shego watched him get the bag and search inside it for a baby bottle. She was deep in thought. When he found what he was looking for and turned back around to her, she had a strange expression on her face, one he'd never seen before. It wasn't exactly upset, yet it wasn't pleasant either. Heck, he didn't know what it was…but he rather liked it compared to her usual who-cares or I'm-gonna-hurt-you face.

**TBC**

**You like?Tell me now in a review! I know a lot of people are reading but not reviewing…hurts me, it does. Really I don't care if you reviewed previously either, just do it! Um, next chapter coming soon. ---Payton & Mrs. Dolotta**


	5. That MotherChild Thing

Payton: **Hello everybody, sorry for the delay! We're just getting back from vacation.**

Mrs. Dolotta:** Yeah, from "Writer's Block Isle."**

Payton: **You know what, Mrs. D? I actually agree with you this time. It's creepy.**

Mrs. Dolotta: **I know, it must be a sign of the apocalypse.**

Payton:** Riiiiiiiiight, whatever. Anyways, I'd just like to say, thanx for the reviews (don't think they've gone unnoticed) and I wish the hundreds of people that actually visited this story (i.e. the hits I got for it) were as nice as you guys. Sniffs MY FRIENDS::hugs them all:**

Mrs. Dolotta: **See that? That's why people don't review.**

Payton:** SHUT UP YOU STUPID ANIMAL!**

Mrs. Dolotta:** okay, caaalm down…**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 "That mother-child…thing"**

"Sooo…what'd you find?" Shego asked.

"It's a bottle-feeder of baby food but he won't take it." Drakken had tried to give Maxwell the food but he pushed it away and started crying again. "Shego…" he whined for help.

"Let me see," she said, taking Maxwell and the feeder from him. "I know what's wrong here. You were holding him on the wrong side."

"Wrong side? What are you talking about? He's a baby, how's he going to know the difference?"

"He just… how am I supposed to know!" Shego snapped as Maxwell started feeding. She calmed down when she saw Maxwell close his eyes in content. "See, you were holding him on the left side when he really wanted the right side."

"Ironic you should know considering you have no experience," Drakken mumbled.

"I what?" She said sharply.

"I said, 'clever you should know, you must have had plenty of experience.'"

"Whatever." She glared at him.

He felt her cold stare. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing."

Cody grumbled something barely audible.

Since Drakken had nothing else to do he noticed it. "Something wrong, Cody?"

"No," he smarted, his eyes glued to the TV screen.

"Alright then."

Shego sighed. "You're not honestly going to fall for that, are you?" She whispered.

"Fall for what?"

"When a person asks a kid if there is something wrong, and the kid says that there is nothing wrong, then that means there is obviously something wrong."

"Huh?"  
She sighed. "Caddy—"

"Cody." He corrected.

"**_CODY_** lied."

"Wha…?" Drakken considered it for a moment. "Oh, yes, okay." He turned to Cody. "Cody? I want you to tell me the truth."

Cody looked at him funny but said nothing.

"Cody…"

"I-I uh…"

"Yes?"

"I gotta go p-potty."

Pause. Drakken and Shego glanced at each other.

"Okay then, go ahead," Drakken finally said.

"I can't." He got quite.

"Why not?" Shego joined in.

"Cause I never done it by mysel' 'efore…"

"Well, there's a first time for everything," Shego said officially dismissing herself from the discussion.

"Oh, Shego, a lot of help you are," Drakken said under his breath. "Come on, Cody, I'll help you." They left the room.

As soon as they left, Shego turned down the volume on the kiddie shows. "Ah, sweet merciful silence…" She closed her eyes. Maxwell was still in her arms. He stopped sucking on the bottle-feeder.

"Doo."

Shego opened one eye and looked at him. "Did you just say something…?" She said really to herself.

"Ahhh goo!" Maxwell said playfully.

"Well at least somebody here is in a good mood." She looked at Maxwell wiggling his fingers and smiling. She suddenly found herself smiling too.

"You know, I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're actually cute when you're not having a fit." She stood him up on her lap. He grabbed onto her hair and giggled. "Careful…don't pull on that," she warned. "That might make me…OWW!" Shego tried to keep him from pulling her hair, but she couldn't seem to reason with him. But for once, she didn't care much about it. He was so little, so innocent. You can't bring yourself to be angry at someone so defenseless…and with such a cute baby face (excuse the pun) for more than ½ a second. She did, however take his hands off her hair.

"Ehh geh gah wah wah wah," little Maxwell was happily having a little conversation with her in baby language. Shego reached down into the car seat and brought a rattle for him. He shook it in the air for a few seconds then conked her on the head with it!

"Hey!" Shego griped, getting a little upset. But Maxwell just giggled and continued his conversation so she let it go. Hey, he was only a baby after all.

"Well, he seems to like you, Shego." Shego looked up as Drakken and Cody came back into the room.

"Whatever," she said in her I-don't-care voice. She felt herself blushing a little and turned away discreetly from him so he wouldn't notice.

Drakken started to sit on the couch next to her…that is until Cody bounded up and squeezed in between them. "I like her, too!" He said eagerly. "She's cool…even though she gets my name wrong all the time. She's neat!" Shego looked at him, surprised. She didn't think she left that kind of impression. She had been trying to repel the children the whole time, but instead they just came closer! It was all she could do to conceal her embarrassment.

Drakken saw the expression and her face and chuckled.

**You like? I know I enjoyed writing it. I'd just been fishing around for an excuse to get Shego and Maxwell some alone time and –_walah-_ there it was! And the thing about Cody liking Shego, well, you might have thought that was odd considering the fact that Shego wasn't acting too nice. But think about it: young children love attention, sometimes, even if it's semi-negative…which is exactly the case! (yeah, let's go with that one! Heh heh…). Seriously though, I have younger brothers. We love to quarrel. Um, anyways, the next chapter will have the kiddies feeling a little sleepy…which gives Drakken and Shego some space. (yet another part I've been waiting to do::gets exited:). So, um, see ya! ****------------Payton & Mrs. Dolotta**

**an' I'm movin' this to T ta' free up some options…**


	6. Backtalk & Biscuits P1

Payton:** Finally! After all this time we can get in an update! Dang it! Curse computer viruses and the people who create them! CURSE THEM ALL! My computer had to get a total reformation because of those stupid things! I HAAAATE THEM! Erased all my files, it did! Including a new story I was just about to post! Dang it! Dang it Dang it! I supposed it's okay though…I rewrote this chapter better than before. I guess I'll have to be patient…**

Mrs. Dolotta:** By the way, we didn't _quite_ get to alone time in this chapter…(crowd groans) Yes, I know, I know, but PAYTON decided to split it into two otherwise it would be too long. It's coming! Hopefully, the update won't take this long. (shoots a look at Payton)**

Payton: **Okay, Okay.**

**Chapter 6 "Back-talk & Biscuits, Part 1"**

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

"Drakken, the square root of 81 is not 8. It's 9!"

"No it's not! I'm the genius! I would know!"

"Well you're obviously not a genius in math! It's NINE!"

"Eight!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"Why' you two always fighting?" Cody asked curiously.

"Cody," Drakken said sternly. "We do not always fight."

"HA!" Shego sassed. "Yes we do."

"No we don't."

"YES we do!"

"NO WE DON"T!"

"YES WE DO!"

"Is' you two married?" Cody asked with a big smile on his face.

"WHAT!" Drakken and Shego yelled in unison.

"OF COURSE NOT!" Shego snapped. "Where on this sorry planet did you get an idea like that!"

"Well, my daddy sez when two peoples fight a lot it means dey really like each'oder."

"Oh please, that's not true." Shego said indifferently.

"Well, actually in some cases it's true." Drakken said just as nonchalantly.

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

"NO IT"S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

Cody cracked up laughing.

"What's so funny, small fry!" Shego snapped.

"You are!" Cody giggled. "You two fight about silly stuff!"

Drakken and Shego didn't reply. They glared at Cody for a moment then turned and glared at each other.

"Ummm…guys?" Cody said uncertainly.

There was still no reply as the two adults continued to glare angrily at each other.

"Okay…" Cody quietly climbed off of the sofa from in between them and went over to the recliner. He continued watching _The Felt Friends_ on TV.

Noticing Cody's absence, Drakken spoke up. "You see that?" He spoke softly out of range of Cody's ears. "You practically scared the poor thing away! Why are you always so disagreeable?"

"Drakken, I'm not always disagreeable…" Shego said rather dully, a lot less harsh than Drakken had expected. It kind of took him by surprise.

"W-w-well," He said a little less harsh himself. "You're still…I mean you're always…" He couldn't find the right words to say. Something, he realized just wasn't quite right with Shego. She had been acting differently ever since his mother had left the house. And the unreadable expression she had on her face now was chillingly unfamiliar to him. He dropped the subject. "Shego…" He asked _very_ cautiously not knowing how she might react. "Is there anything…wrong?"

Shego's eyes widened and she was silent for a moment. "I'm hungry," she said finally.

"What? But Shego, I—"

"I **_SAID_**, I'm hungry," She hissed, sounding more like her normal self. "Isn't there something to eat around here?"

Drakken realized that whatever it was that may, or may not be bothering her, she didn't want to talk about. It disappointed him a little, but he didn't try to pry any answers out of her. He'd found long ago that if Shego doesn't want to talk about it, it's not going to happen. He'd found that out the hard way. The _painful_ hard way.

"Okay, well mother doesn't have anything cooked and she detests frozen dinner trays…Oh, but we do have those pineapple upside-down biscuits!"

Shego raised an eyebrow. "Biscuits? You mean the same biscuits that got burnt to a crisp in the oven?" she retorted.

"They did not get burnt to a crisp, thank you very much! One of them fell off onto the bottom of the oven which caused the burning smell…but the rest are perfectly edible. I even had one myself."

"If you say so…" she said rolling her eyes as they stood up.

"Wait, we should see if Cody wants any." Drakken walked over to the recliner. "Hey Shego, look at this!" he said in a half-whisper.

Shego walked over to his side to behold a sleeping Cody, sprawled comfortably (or one would think) across the recliner, his head on the decorative pillows.

"Awww, they're so innocent and…uh, non-venomous when there asleep, aren't they Doc?" Her voice was surprisingly warm, Drakken noticed. She was actually being sarcastic without being hurtful (someone alert the president!). He even found her comment rather funny.

"Yes, I suppose t-they are…" He said in awe at her sudden warm disposition. "Uh, who are you and what have you done with Shego?" He teased.

She pretended to ignore his remark. "Well since they're asleep, why don't you bring the biscuits in here and we can watch TV?"

"Okay…" He agreed, though he was still a little confused why she was being so nice.

**TBC**

**Holy Moly! What a handful! Get it? Hands? For typing? Handful! Ha ha! Yeah I know what you're thinking: I deserve an award…for 'worst pun in history ever told by a teenager'.---------Payton & Mrs. Dolotta**


	7. Backtalk & Biscuits P2

Payton: **I was looking through my stats the other day and I noticed that most people don't look at our profile page and, therefore, don't really know us. I will take this opportunity to clear things up for those who don't know.**

-Payton is a classy teen (ahem womanahem) that's old enough to drive. Beware… (grins evilly)

-Mrs. Dolotta is a super intelligent (and super ignorant) talking Persian cat. Why? Because…

You may now be weirded out/ intrigued/ wondering why I chose now to tell you/ saying smartly that you already knew, depending on your situation and/or personality. Okay.

I will put a reference on future stories. But you should really see our profile page…

**Chapter 7 "Back-talk & Biscuits P2"**

"So if Summer really is Clarrisa's daughter then why doesn't her sister know?" Drakken was watching (and trying desperately to logically comprehend) one of Shego's favorites soap.

"If you'd shut up and watch it, maybe you'd get it." Shego was really getting annoyed with Drakken's never-ending questions…

"And why does this Johnny person keep telling that other woman that he loves her when it's obvious that he is still in love with his ex-girlfriend?"

"So they can drag it out for two seasons, now would'ya stop bugging me?"

"But what about—"

"Drakken, please give it a rest! There is no logical explanation for it! Just watch it and try to catch on!" She put her fingers to her temples as if he were giving her a headache, even though he wasn't. She was trying to prove a point.

"_Dumb confusing nonsense," _he grumbled under his breath. "_I'd prefer a documentary, or even a sitcom …"_ He ignored the TV and looked around the room for something else to focus on.

"Why do sit on your feet like that?" He asked Shego after noticing she had her legs crossed with her feet under her. Luckily for him the show was at a commercial.

"Huh? Oh…I dunno," she shrugged. "Mmm, comforting…I guess…Why do you ask?"

"I don't know… bored I suppose…" He sighed and picked up a biscuit. "Mother has been gone for a very long time, hasn't she?" He tried to make small-talk.

"Forever!" Shego readily agreed. "She's been gone for like, five days!"

"Five DAYS? She's only been gone for five HOURS."

"Might as well have been days…" She picked up a biscuit.

Silence.

More silence.

Still nothing.

"So…" Shego broke the silence.

"So…?"

"We have a moment's peace from the rugrats…" She began.

"Yes…?" Drakken urged her to continue.

"Isn't there anything else we can do other than sit here?"

"You don't want to watch the rest of your show?"

"It's a rerun." She clicked the mute button.

"Well then…"

"Yeah?"

Drakken tried hard to think of something good to suggest. Then he remembered the argument they had had moments before about here sudden personality change. "Why don't we just…talk?"

"Okay…" Shego dragged out the word, a little uncertainly. "What about?" She had a feeling that he would bring up something about the argument and she grew tense.

But Drakken knew how to be sneaky when he needed to be. Instead, he asked her what _she_ wanted to talk about.

"Who, me?" She thought for a moment. "I don't know what to talk about, I thought you would."

"I don't know either."

"Strange when we actually want to have a civilized conversation neither one of us can think of anything to talk about." She laughed a little.

He felt warmth in her voice again. And again the warmth gave Drakken a slight chill. He felt compelled to say something… but he wasn't sure how to start. He sighed. "Uh, Shego?"

"What?" There was a slight harshness in her voice this time.

"Have you…uh, I don't know…been maybe, acting… not yourself?"

She didn't reply. She gave him a look that said 'did-I-hear-you-right-just-then?'

"Shego, please answer, a-a-and don't change the subject this time."

Still nothing. But her look changed to the 'alright-now-you're-pushing-it' look that Drakken was all too familiar with.

He decided to give it up. "Well, maybe it's something personal that you'd rather—"

"It is a little personal…" Shego purposely cut him off.

"How much so?"

"The sort of thing that you would want to talk about with a family member or a close friend…"

"Aren't we friends?"

Shego was taken back. She'd honestly never even thought about it! Drakken and Shego…Friends? Drakken struck her as being a little naïve…

"I guess… depending on your definition…" She blushed a little but she wasn't sure why.

"Y-you're blushing…" he stuttered.

"Nah, really?" She said sarcastically as the color of her face returned to normal.

He chuckled.

"And just what is so funny?" Shego retorted rather harshly.

"I don't know!" He laughed some more.

"You know, being a genius and all I figured you'd at least know that; or was that title self-acclaimed?"

"Now Shego, don't go starting another argument…"

"I'm not starting an argument!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you—okay this has got to stop!"

Shego laughed. "This is crazy! Carry's right, we do argue about everything!"

"I think you mean Cody." Drakken corrected.

"Oh, whoever!" She rolled her eyes.

"Either way," he continued. I think it's best we'd find a way to stop it."

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious yet again, Doc." Shego sassed.

"Back to the point!"

"Yeah, okay. So what's your big idea?" She made finger quotes around 'big idea'.

"Well, I think the first step to solving this is to find out _why_ we fuss so much."

They both reached for another biscuit, but grabbed the other's hand instead.

**TBC...**

**Okay, I lied. There's still more to come.**

**----Payton & Mrs. Dolotta**


End file.
